The love of two
by zephyrgoddesses103
Summary: Another day at Hogwarts, wherein James got reject Lily finds out what the greatest thing in the world is. Go with lovebirds as they conquer the difficulties they encounter before admitting their love. [LJ] [Complete]


A LJ fic. I had just thought of while reading LJ fics. LOL, So I hope everyone likes it! This is Goddess 1 reporting for duty! See you, till later!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter J.K. Rowling does! If I did, I wouldn't have broken Harry and Ginny and I wouldn't have killed James and Lily!

**Summary:** Another day at Hogwarts, wherein James got reject- Lily finds out what the greatest thing in the world is. Go with lovebirds as they conquer the difficulties they encounter before admitting their love.

xxx LJ Forever xxx

"Damn it Lily, why can't you face your fears?"

"What fears! I am not afraid of anything!"

As usual, Head Girl, Lily Evans was fighting with, Head Boy, James Potter. It was quite a troublesome sight, the one who initiated the fight was James, he again had asked Lily for a chance to go out with him, but in the end it ended like the usual, Lily rejected. James' heart got broken and that was when he started his rage.

"Yes you do! You're afraid of giving your love to someone who won't love you back! You're afraid of love, just admit it!"

"Love! Love! What do you know about love! All you have for me is the challenge of getting me! It's just like those one-night stands you have with all the other girls you've dated!"

"Maybe, just maybe Lily that it occurred to you, that I don't chase girls this long or that maybe you're afraid of something you can't understand and yet feel."

"What is it you want from me Potter! Love! Love is nothing."

You see, James Potter had his heart broken again today, and he just couldn't grasp the fact that the love-of-his-life had rejected him again. That was when he saw her fear that was when it finally occurred to him why she had rejected him and all the others.

"You say that only because you can't understand what you feel deep inside."

"Tell me, Potter, since you are such an expert, define love."

"You know what Lily? I can never define love for it's different with other people. I just want you to know that I'm trying to meet you half-way and yet, your not."

"What the hell are you talking about!"

Without answer, without any sign that he was going to answer, James walked away. James Potter just walked away from the woman he loved. Yes loved. He couldn't understand how he got to love her, but he did and he still hasn't regretted it.

xxx LJ Forever! xxx

Later that evening when Lily had met James' gaze during the evening meal, she couldn't quite place what she saw in his eyes. All she knew was that she never wanted to see it again…

xxx LJ Forever xxx

"Prongs, you okay?"

"I'm great, Padfoot. I'm just disappointed; I would have hoped she would finally understand what I've been feeling for her for 3 years you know?"

"Prongs, if it's one thing I learned, it's that you can never rush love."

"That's true." James said with a small smile to his best friend Sirius Black.

xxx LJ Forever xxx

5 days, five long days… has it really been that long? Lily couldn't quite remember all she remembered was the argument and the look in James' eyes that night. All was well, in fact you could almost say everything's back to normal. Keyword: Almost. Lily had tried talking to James since that day and all she would get was the same damn phrase she had heard that night with a few exceptional words:

'_I just want you to know that I'm trying to meet you half-way and yet, your not. Come back to me, when you've finally understood what I said.'_

That was all she'd ever get. She was starting to get annoyed and frustrated, so she would go to the library where she always does to soothe and calm herself and today was no exception. Walking towards the library, she soon found herself deep in thought of why she had really had refused to go out with James Potter since her first year.

'_Maybe, it was because my first impression of him was that he was big-headed, a bit pompous, annoying, irritating and cocky too. But why did I really reject him? I know he can be those things but I could have just said yes and gotten it over with. Was I really afraid that I could fall in love with James?'_

Her thoughts were left for later for she arrived in the library. Lily took a seat and decided to work on her assignments. A few hours later, she still had not finished which was really surprising because Lily Evans Head Girl was a real intelligent girl, and she had dealt with these essays before, but something was constricting her to finish her work.

"Damn it! Why can't I finish this assignment! I have previously dealt with these types of essay so why!"

"Lily, try not to shout so much, you're disturbing the others…" Remus Lupin said to Head Girl, Lily Evans. You see Remus is also popular with the ladies; after all it's the silent ones you've got to watch, raises eyebrows continuously in a suggesting manner if you get what I mean.

"Remus? Where are Peter, Black and James? I mean, you're always together…"

"Lily, you should know for a fact that James and Sirius would never step a foot in the library in their lives- except when it is absolutely necessary like if a life was in jeopardy. While Peter worships the ground they walk on so, you can figure out the rest."

"Should have known, anyway… what are you doing here?"

"Well, I think you need help"

"Need help with what?"

"The phrase James kept saying over and over to you. All you need to know is the greatest thing in the world."

"Remus, what is the greatest thing in the world?"

"Simple, **the greatest thing in the world is to love and to be loved in return1. **You see Lily, **life can be difficult at times but it was made that way for us to understand what it means to succeed2.** Lily, you have to look deep inside your heart to find the answer you are looking for. I've already pushed you in the right direction and I can't help you with anything else, so with that I have to go, before James notices I'm gone."

"Thank you Remus, for your help."

"No problem, see you."

After Remus had left, Lily was left alone to think about what he had said.

'_The greatest thing in the world is to love and to be loved in return. I don't get it, Remus wouldn't have said this if it was important. So what made it important?'_

Lily pondered about this for a while, but after 2 hours…

'_I get it! James kept saying 'I just want you to know that I'm trying to meet you half-way and yet, your not.' He meant that he loved me but he wants to be loved back... maybe he is right, maybe I am afraid of loving somebody else, that I don't let anyone too close to me.'_

Finally getting all the pieces together she walked out of the library, only to find out it was almost 10 p.m. Briskly walking, she stayed in front of the portrait to wait for James.

xxx LJ Forever xxx

Patrolling the corridors, the two them had a rather uncomfortable time. In James' case- he couldn't help but look at Lily who looked absolutely beautiful. In Lily's case- she couldn't help but see that he was looking at her in such a way that made his hazel eyes look so much sexier.

"James?"

"Yes, Lily?"

"I finally figured out what you kept trying too ay to me all the time."

"Yeah, well forget it. I don't want to cause you more trouble than I already have."

"No! James… I-ILOVE YOU!"

"What? I couldn't understand."

"You dumbass! I said I love you!"

"Lily, you don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that."

"Me too James…me too."

With that Lily and James kissed connecting and bringing their bodies as one.

"You know what they say! There's no time like the present." James shouted out after the kiss.

"You know what James, I agree."

For the rest of their lives you could see the love in their eyes, the care for each other and the happiness that they brought each other, together.

xxx LJ Forever xxx

Well, the end! I hope you liked it! I'm going to try and update the other story ASAP for those interested. For everyone: I am goddess 1- my beta's goddess 0 and goddess 3 only acted as betas therefore I take full responsibility for this story, so please. Review!


End file.
